Micronations and the Philosopher's Stone
by RoyalYaoi
Summary: Sealand, Ladonia, and Kugelmugel are given a letter of acceptance to Hogwarts. Challenge within. Co-written with Don't Insult Oliver's Cupcakes
1. The Challenge and Letters

_**The Challenge**_

_Members of the Micronations are given a letter of acceptance to Hogwarts._

**Rules**

- At the most use all of the them/ the least use only three members

- Kugelmugel must be a main character

- Only Micronations, no other countries

- Any movie or book is up to you

- If you want pairings, I rather it not be a mix pairing Hetalia/Harry Potter

- Yaoi and Yuri are allowed, but you don't need to have pairings

- No Oc pairings

**Okay, If you read my profile then you would know that the main reason I cannot write a fanfic is that I am all over the place, I can think of an ending, but not an beginning or middle, sometimes it is the opposite. Also for the reason as I rarely get the character's personality right.**

**I rather someone else write stories than me as I know me, and I know that I will not finish it. If you are interested in writing the story please tell me.**

* * *

_**Micronations and the Philosopher's Stone**_

_Warning: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR HETALIA, The characters maybe very OOC_

* * *

Soft violet eyes lit up with amusement, as the owner of said eyes let out an joyful laugh at the scene before him. A tall man with short, light blond hair and greenish-blue eyes, over said eyes were glasses, was laying on the floor where a young male with slightly-ruffled red hair and bright blue eyes sat on top of him.

"'M done for…" the taller male spoke with an monotone, reading off an script.

"I am the internet country Ladonia! I have the strength to defeat Sweden!" The boy, now known as Ladonia, spoke with victory. The taller male, a.k.a. Sweden, just let out a false cough in reply.

Normally, the household would be much livelier than it is currently. But, due to their friends out at the bar, and Sweden's other adopted 'child', Sealand, was with his other brother, England, back in London. So, the household was slightly quieter than normal.

The somewhat plump male was so lost within his own amusement, he didn't notice the tapping of the window, until Ladonia pointed it out.

"What's with the owl? It kinda looks like a Noctowl?"

Sweden just looked to the cute face of the plump male, with an "Fin'."

Finland, the cute plump male, opened the window and allowed the owl to fly in and place itself on the table. Ladonia quickly leaped off of Sweden to go to the owl.

Finland finally took notice in the letter the owl was holding, he carefully took the letter from the owl, and as soon as he did, the owl flew off, much to the disappointment of Ladonia.

The envelope was thick and heavy made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.

Turing the envelope over, Finland saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, a eagle, a badger, and a snake surrendering a large letter _H._

Opening the letter he read aloud,

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. E. Oxenstierna,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_Deputy Headmistress_"

Finland looked to Sweden with a mix of worry and confusion, "Maybe we should ask Norway about this."

Sweden just nodded in replied.

* * *

A handsome slender male with messy, short blond hair and lime-green eyes, also very prominent and bushy eyebrows was calmly reading a novel, only every five seconds to glare at the pair before him.

The pair, which the man was so secretly glaring at, was a Frenchman with shoulder-length blond hair and blue eyes, and slight amount of facial hair and a young boy had blond hair, blue eyes, and thick eyebrows much like other male.

The elder of the duo was telling the younger one a tale of when he and the other older male were children. But, was interrupted when an Owl flew and landed on the Frenchman's blond head, much to his own horror, the glaring man's amusement, and the child's interest.

"Oh! L'horreur! Angleterre, pourquoi est un hibou sur mes beaux cheveux?!" _(Oh! The horror! England, why is an owl on my beautiful hair!?) _the Frenchman wailed to the glaring man, England.

England in response, had a grin upon his face as he saw the thick and heavy envelope the owl was holding, he knew where that envelope came from. He took it from the owl and gave to the younger boy, and told the boy to read it aloud,

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. P. Kirkland,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_Deputy Headmistress_"

The boy looked to England, who was practically glowing with happiness. In the background, even the Frenchman was smiling with amusement.

"I guess, we will be going to Diagon Alley." England spoke as he took a long quill, and a roll of parchment. He wrote a response to the school, and gave to a pure white owl, that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

* * *

Violet eyes watched as a pair danced a beautiful waltz to the soft music he was playing, one was beautiful young boy with similar violet eyes and white hair kept in two long braids, he had a mole similar to the one he had, but the boy had it under his left eye while he had a mole on his face below his lip, the other of the pair was a beautiful, loli-faced grown woman with large breasts and long brown hair that is somewhat wavy at the ends and green eyes.

The woman was leading the dance as the boy carefully followed. A tender smile graced the pianist's handsome face, as he watched the bright grin of the woman and the gentle, yet tiny smile of the young boy.

With each note he played he noticed the elegance of the young boy, and the strength of the woman as she powers the dance and the long steps of their dance.

This tender moment was ruined, by an owl landing on top of the piano frightening pianist into missing a keys, destroying the complete song he was playing.

The woman walked to the owl with furious look upon her face, and a pan within her hand. The young boy just looked at the owl with an blank appearance, the small smile long gone, he just walked out of the room and came back with a sketchbook and turned it to a blank page, and started to copy the owl's details to the page.

The pianist stopped the woman from harming the owl when he took notice of the letter. He reached out to get the letter, but a voice stopped him.

"...Wait."

The pianist looked to the boy, who was still sketching the owl.

"...Do not move it...all most done."

The boy took every note of the beautiful creature before him. It took him a few more minutes until he finished. He showed his art to the owl, it was like a mirror image, everything was a exact copy. It seemed like the owl on the page, would be able to fly off an second. The boy then nodded to the pianist, who in return took the letter.

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. E. Edelstein,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_Deputy Headmistress_"

"Witchcraft and Wizardry? Is this some joke, Hungary?" he turned to the woman, who had a frown upon her beautiful face.

The young boy just watched them lost within his own thoughts, _'Is Witchcraft and Wizardry...art?'_

Hungary, gave a sigh, and growled out, "Austria, we have to contact..._**him**_."

"Him?" Austria questioned.

Hungary's frown deepen, "_**Romania.**_"

* * *

******I rather someone else write stories than me as I know me. If you are interested in writing the story please tell me.**

******I will continue you to write this, and I will tell you if anyone else writes.**


	2. Diagon Alley

**_Micronations and the Philosopher's Stone_**

_Warning: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR HETALIA, The characters maybe very OOC_

**I got the translations from google, so they may be wrong. I am sorry, for any grammar mistakes.**

**(9/05/2014: I added part two)**

* * *

England and Sealand passed bookshops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, Sealand looked around and there wasn't anywhere sticking out that seems that it would be selling spellbooks and magic wands.

Sealand looked to England. "Jerky Eng-" before he even finished England covered his mouth,

"Peter, we never call each other by our titles. When we are in public we call each other by our human names." England whispered in Peter's ear.

Peter looked to England, "Why should I?"

England's thick eyebrow twitch, then gave the micronation a smirk, "Peter, if you ever want to be a Nation then you must follow the rules. Every Nation follows this rule and if you can't follow just one simple rule, you will never be acknowledged as a Nation."

Peter looked at him with starry eyes at the thought of being acknowledged, "Okay, Jerky Arthur." Arthur grumbled about being called a Jerk, but didn't say anything else.

* * *

Passersby stared a lot at the duo before them as they walked through the little town to the station. Not that anyone can blame them, there was a man with strawberry blond hair, and bright red eyes, and a small pearl-like earring on his left ear. With his large grin, a small fang was shown on the left side of his mouth. His scarlet eyes looked to the trap beside him, Kugelmugel, who was following a few steps beside him.

"Still have your letter, corecta?" the man asked. Kugelmugel took the parchment envelope out of his pocket. "Bine!" The man nodded, "There's a list there of everything you need."

Kugelmugel unfolded a second piece of paper, and gave it to the man who read:

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

Wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set

Glass or crystal phials

Telescope set

Brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS."

"Können wir das alles hier kaufen, Rumänien?" _(Can we buy it all here, Romania?) _Kugelmugel looked to the man, Romania.

"Yup," said Romania with a skip. Then he turned to Kugelmugel, "Before I forget when we're in public we call each other by our human names. Nation Law~" With a bright smile, "So call me Vladimir Popescu."

Kugelmugel nodded in return, but didn't reply. Vladimir pouted at the silence.

* * *

"This is it," said Arthur, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."

It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Arthur hadn't pointed it out, Peter wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people around them didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. Arthur steered him inside.

For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Arthur; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual?"

"Can't, Tom, doing business," said Arthur, clapping his great hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Peter, "Is that your little brother? He looks just like you" He patted Peter's head then allowed them to go their way.

Arthur led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.

"Three up and two across." Arthur was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can.

Before Arthur was able to do anything more a voice called out to him, "Arthur!" he looked behind them, there behold was Vladimir and Kugelmugel. Vladimir proudly waving to them, despite only being a few feet away for them and Kugelmugel seemed to be in his own world.

"Vlad!" Arthur was rather shocked to see him, "What are you doing here?"

While Arthur spoke to Vladimir, Peter turned to Kugelmugel, "Did you get a letter too?"

Kugelmugel nodded in return.

"Peter!" Peter turned to Arthur, who had called him. "I need you to teach...um…," he faced Kugelmugel, "Sorry, I do not know your name."

"...Engel…" Kugelmugel muttered, "Ich heisse Engel." _(I call myself Engel.)_

Arthur coughed out, "Peter, I need to you to teach Engel English." Peter looked to him slightly confused, "As you know, unlike Vlad and I, you and Engel can only understand different languages, but you can only speak your nation's language." Arthur nodded to Engel, "So, we need you to teach Engel English."

Peter sighed with annoyance, but agreed.

Vladimir walked to the wall and tapped it three times with the point of his wand, Walnut with a Phoenix Core at 10 inches.

The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later they were facing an archway, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said Vladimir, "to Diagon Alley."

Arthur and Vladimir grinned at Peter's and Engel's amazement. They all stepped through the archway. Peter looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall. They passed many different stores.

* * *

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a goblin.

"Artie, Can I borrow some galleons?" asked Vladimir in a whisper as they walked up the white stone steps towards the goblin, Arthur let out an annoyed sigh, but still nodded. The goblin was about a head shorter than Engel. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. The group made for the counter.

"Morning," said Arthur to a free goblin. "We have come to take some money out of my safe."

"You have his key, Sir?"

"Got it," said Arthur at last, holding up a tiny golden key.

The goblin looked at it closely.

"That seems to be in order."

"Very well," he said, handing it back to Arthur, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Gimigle!"

Gimigle was yet another goblin. The group followed Gimigle toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

Gimigle held the door open for them. Peter and Engel, who had expected more marble, were surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Gimigle whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in and were off.

At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. If you tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, it is impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Gimigle wasn't steering.

When the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Gimigle unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Peter gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.

Arthur helped Vlad, Peter, and Engel pile some of it into bags. Not without hitting Vlad behind the head, as he tried to take more than needed.

After one more wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts.

"Might as well get your guys' uniform," said Arthur, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Vlad and I have to go talk about something very important. So, if you do not mind go get your uniform on your own." Peter and Engel entered Madam Malkin's shop, without them.

* * *

"Artie? What do you mean we have to talk about something?" Vlad questioned the man before him. Arthur seemed to be rushing to an solitary location. "Arthur?"

"**Romania." **Arthur's face was completely serious, adding the fact that he was speaking in the Language of the Nations proved to the serious to this fact, "**We need to speak about Tom Marvolo Riddle."**

Vlad's face turn to unimpressed, **"I thought he died, England"**

"**You know better than that. I need you to find information, about this." **England gave him a glare. Romania returned it with a smirk.

"**Do you want me to speak to the Dragons, and see if they heard anything." **He replied rather sarcastically.

"**Yes, that would be great." **Arthur agreed ignoring Romania's sarcastic tone, **"I will speak to the Centaur Tribes, hopefully they will know something." **His eyes lit up. **"We also need to need to contact Norway, he needs to contact the trolls and see if they heard anything."**

"**Hopefully they remember anything." **

"Let's get back to the kids." Arthur spoke going back to English. Vlad's eyes lit up with confusion, and he quickly grabbed Arthur's arm.

"**Have you yet wonder, why have the Micronations been sent letters to Hogwarts now? Why not, years ago? Why now?"**

England's eyes glowed with surprise as he took in what Romania was saying.

* * *

**_Part Two/ Added on Friday, September 05, 2014 _**

* * *

They bought the boys' school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Outside the Apothecary, Vlad checked Engel's list again. "Just your wand and a pet, left."

Twenty minutes later, they left Magical Menagerie. Engel now held a golden cage within graceful snowy-white owl, that hooted with pleasure. Engel named him, Michelangelo, after the Italian sculptor, painter, architect, poet, and engineer of the High Renaissance.

But, Peter believed that he named it after Mikey from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, so he named his beautiful stormy gray owl, Leonardo, the leader of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. His owl was asleep peacefully, within a caged that Arthur was carrying, not trusting Peter to not awaken the owl.

"Just Ollivanders left now - only place for wands."

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. Vlad shouted in surprise as he saw who was in front of them, there stood Ladonia, holding a cage with a black owl within, and a slender male, that was a bit on the feminine side. He had short, light blond hair and dull blue eyes, with long lashes. He sports a Nordic Cross barrette in his hair, and has a detached haircurl. That man was talking to an old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. The slender male, turn to Vlad as Vlad shouted his name, "Lukas!"

The shout caused the black owl to give a rather frightful scream. Causing Peter and Ladonia to jump.

"Cool, what's it's name?" Peter ran to the cage, only to step back when it tried to attack him.

"I haven't named him, yet, but when I do it will be better than yours." Ladonia replied.

Peter laughed, "That's impossible, his name is Leonardo, leader of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

"Then my owl's name is Raphael, the strongest and coolest of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

Before a larger fight broke off a voice cut through the argument, "...Erland ..." Engel had spoken. Ladonia, a.k.a. Erland, turned to Engel sending a smirk to his fellow artist.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice joining the conversation. The trio turned to the aged man, and this is when they took noticed that Arthur, Vladimir, and Lukas were no longer within the store.

"Hello," said Peter awkwardly.

The old man, that Peter and Engel assumed was Ollivander, turned to Erland, "Shall we continue?" Erland nodded and stepped forward.

Ollivander took a wand out of the tiny black box that was placed on the counter before him, and gave it to Erland.

"Ebony with a Unicorn Core at 11 ¼ inches, slightly yielding."

Erland took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Rowan with a Dragon Core at 13 inches, unbending."

But, once again Ollivander snatched it out of his hand.

"No, no -here, Elm with a Unicorn Core at 11 1/4 inches, solid. Go on, go on, try it out."

Erland took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of green sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light onto the walls. Ollivander whooped and clapped, "Oh, bravo! Okay, next!" He turned to Engel and Peter. Engel took a step back.

He turned to Peter, "Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er - well, I'm right-handed," said Peter.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Peter from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head.

"That will do," he said, "Right then, Mr. Kirkland. Try this one. Hazel with a Unicorn Core at 10 and ½ inches, unbending, just take it and give it a wave."

Peter, like Erland, felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. When he wave the wand, a stream of black, red and white sparks shot from the end just like Erland's.

Ollivander grinned, "On the first try, huh?"

Engel took a step forward, surprising Ollivander as he had forgotten that there was a third member of the group. He gave the beautiful male a small smile and asked him to do the same as he had asked Peter. "Hold out your wand arm," Engel just raised his right-arm, ignoring the fact that he is ambidextrous.

Ollivander measured Engel, just like he did to Peter, when he turn suddenly and started flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. With this, Engel realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his shoulders, was doing this on its own. "That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then child, try this one."

Engel took hold of the wand that Ollivander gave him, "Hazel with a Unicorn Core at 10 inches, hard." Engel gave it a wave, which destroyed two shelves. Ollivander quickly took it away from his hold.

After couple of others unwilling wands, Erland and Peter took to play thumb wrestling.

"Das ist keine Kunst." _(This is not art.)_ Engel looked around, the small stop was almost destroyed. Ollivander looked over Engel one last time, then nodded to himself, "Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - - yes, why not - Silver lime with a Unicorn Core at 10 3/4 inches, quite bendy." He took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He barely moved the wand as a stream of red and white sparks shot from the end like a waterfall, dancing around him. "Curious... how very curious..."

Ollivander's mutters of, "Curious... curious.." brought Erland's attention to him as he won the last thumb war. He goes up to Ollivander.

"What's curious?"

Ollivander replied with a smile, "Nothing really, I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Oxenstierna. Every single wand. It so happens that wand your friends hold, has had a own before, only one owner before. In fact, it was that long along when that young artist came in and gave me back the wand, stating that he will be artist not some wizard. Hmm...what was the young lad's name again." Ollivander snapped his fingers with meriory. "Ah...yes...young Edwin Lipburger."

Engel's purple eyes widen at the name.

* * *

As the trio walked out of the shop they took noticed that Arthur was waiting for them, alone. Engel looked around trying to find a glance of Vladimir, while Erland went straight to Arthur, "Where's Lukas? He was suppose to take me home."

Arthur smirked at the trio,"They had some busy to take care of. But, before you guys go to Hogwarts, you will be staying with me."

* * *

**Read & Review**

Starting next chapter: This story will be co-written with _Don't Insult Oliver's Cupcakes_.


	3. The Journey From Platform Nine and Three

**_Micronations and the Philosopher's Stone_**

_Warning: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR HETALIA, The characters maybe very OOC_

_This chapter was written, by the amazing __**Don't Insult Oliver's Cupcakes.**_

_From now on this story is co-written._

_I am hoping that every 26th of each month there would be a new chapter, and if I think it is needed then every 5th of the next month would be the part 2 of a former chapter._

_So, if you didn't know yet, but part two of Chapter Two was posted. If you had yet to read it you can go back. _

* * *

The station was extremely big and sort of grand, and it was quite crowded. England had to shout to make himself heard over the chatter of the other people at King's Cross Station, and it didn't help that the three micronations weren't staying close to him.

"Peter! Get Erland and Engel and come here now!" He finally shouted to Sealand, the one nearest to him. The blonde boy nodded and effectively plowed through three people- he was made of metal -to reach Erland and Engel, who were discussing about the best type of paintbrushes.

Sealand managed to convey England's message to Kugelmugel and Ladonia, and proceeded to drag them over to where England was standing.

"Follow me. And this time, STAY CLOSE," England spoke, is voice raised. The three children nodded and this time, when he marched off, they really did 'stay close'.

The British man led them over to the wall between Platform Nine and Platform Ten.

"I need you to walk right through this wall," England spoke casually, as if asking people to run through walls was an everyday thing. Sealand, who had already known about these magic stuff, was not surprised. Ladonia looked weirded out. Kugelmugel looked mildly interested.

"Excuse me, what are you trying to do, fooling around with us?" Ladonia said haughtily, crossing his arms with a huff.

England gave a light laugh, "I'm not fooling around with you, lad. This is an enchanted wall. Walk through it." He gestured to the wall, which seemed hard enough to break your head if you ran into it.

Ladonia gritted his teeth and was about to yell at the man for speaking nonsense when he felt Kugelmugel brush against him. The boy with braids steadily walked towards the wall, eyes tightly shut, his fist clenched around his suitcase, and…

... disappeared.

Ladonia's jaw dropped. "Kugel?!" He asked, bewildered. Then, deciding the wall wouldn't hurt him, he, too, ran through it.

England rolled his eyes and gave Sealand a gentle push. "So long, Jerky-Arthur!" Sealand yelled and rushed at the wall, where his two friends were waiting.

* * *

"Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry, who found Ron just as interesting as Ron found him.

"Er- yes, I think so," the red-haired boy replied. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"So you must know loads of magic already."

The Weasleys were clearly one of those old wizarding families the pale boy in Diagon Alley had talked about.

"I heard you went to live with Muggles. What are they like?" Ron asked curiously. Harry was about to reply when the door suddenly slipped open and two boy and a girl came in. Without a word, they sat down in the compartment seats. One of the boys and the girl next to Harry, the other boy next Ron.

The boy next to Ron was a red haired boy with a scar stretching from his cheek to the bridge of his nose. He had clear blue eyes and a mischievous smile on his face. His clothes were very odd. He wore a blue scarf and a white button coat over a white shirt and ultramarine blue trousers. He had his arms folded across his chest.

The boy next to Harry was also slightly odd. He was blonde with eager forget-me-not-blue eyes, and he wore a sailor suit. Like the suits Japanese people wear to school in anime. He was practically bouncing in his seat, though Harry couldn't see why. Maybe because he was here…?

The girl was, oddly, the tallest of the three. She had long, braided white-gold hair, a mole under her left eye, and queer purple eyes. Her clothes, if possible, was the oddest among the three. It was slightly aristocratic. She wore a white vest over a striped purple shirt with a collar, and her shorts were puffy and dark purple in color. She had yellow stockings and her shoes were shiny and white mary-janes.

Harry found himself staring at the three without speaking.

Fortunately, the awkward silence was broke exactly ten seconds after it started, by the blonde boy, who was literally bouncing in his seat now. "I know who you are, I know who you are, I know who you are, I know who you are, I know who you are," he chanted.

Harry found his shoulders sagging. He had hoped that these three people didn't know the whole 'famous Harry Potter' thing and that they would be friends with him not just because he was famous. He waited for the boy to shout, "You're Harry Potter!" But instead, the boy shouted, "You're a Weasley!"

Ron's head jerked up, startled. "Wha-what?" he mumbled. He had probably not expected to get any attention. "Are you talking to me?" he asked, looking stunned.

"Yeah! Jerky Eng-Arthur was friends with one of your uncles!"

"Why are you paying attention to me?" Ron asked, his brow furrowing. "Harry Potter's right there."

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!"

"Oh! I remember Jerky-Arthur mentioning him when-"

Harry shut the boy's ramblings out and watched the girl make some model out of clay. Her fingers worked quickly, shaping the clay into the basic shape of what she planned to make- a model… piano? Yes, a piano.

"Oh, that's pretty," Harry said without thinking. "It's a piano, right?"

The girl looked up and nodded, then resumed making, muttering something in German that Harry obviously did not understand.

The red haired boy was grumbling quite audibly under his breath. "The thing I don't like about that school is that electrical appliances don't work in it!" he said to no one in particular. "I mean, my country is the internet! Jeez…" He rolled his eyes and leaned forward.

"Hey, Kugel, whatcha' making?" he asked the girl interestedly. Harry noted that his accent was slightly Swedish. He knew that because one of Mrs Figg's friends was Swedish.

The girl lifted her head. "A clay piano for Roderich," she responded. Her accent was foreign, too. It sounded German… wasn't that German that the girl was speaking in earlier? Her English was very slow and heavily accented, too, as if she had only just learnt it.

Suddenly, the blonde boy stopped his rambling. "Hey, I don't think I know your names yet! What's your name?" he asked Ron, who responded with relief evident in his voice. What shocked Harry was that the boy also asked /him/ what his name was!

"H-Harry Potter," the black-haired boy responded nervously.

"Oh, that boy who destroyed Lord Voldemort? Cool! Jerky-Arthur's condition really worried everyone, even his brothers, who hate him a lot."

When the boy said 'Voldemort', Ron gasped, appalled, his eyes as wide as saucers. "You-you said You-Know-Who's name!"

The blonde boy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. How could I, mighty Sealand, be afraid to say a name? I'm Peter Kirkland, by the way. That's Erland-"he pointed to the red haired boy-" And that's Engel." He pointed to the girl. Wait…

"If you're a girl, why does you name sound like a guy's?" Ron asked the question Harry was thinking.

"Ich bin kein Mädchen!" the girl hissed.

Harry turned to Peter for translation.

"He said, 'I'm not a girl'," the boy replied obediently, grinning at the girl-uh, boy-sitting next to him.

"Nur weil mein Haar ist lang und ist in Zöpfen, bedeutet es nicht, ich bin weiblich!"

"Just because my hair is long and is in braids, it does not mean I'm female."

Oh.

"Anreise Geschlechter falsch ist keine Kunst, ich danke Ihnen sehr!"

"Getting genders wrong is- You know what? I'm not gonna translate that."

* * *

**Part two should be up on 10/5/14**

* * *

**Read & Review.**


End file.
